


The Angels

by marvelmaniac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmaniac/pseuds/marvelmaniac
Summary: Telekinesis - Blue - ZirconStrength - Red - GarnetSpeed - Yellow - ScapoliteTeleportation - Green - PerdiotElectricity  - Purple - TanzeniteEnergy Shields - Pink - RhodochrositeSix gems with great power.Six teens with great potential.How well do you think they mix?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Telekinesis - Blue - Zircon - Kairi   
> Strength - Red - Garnet - Tyler Lyons  
> Speed - Yellow - Scapolite - Nikki Kirso  
> Teleportation - Green - Peridot - Nico Kirso  
> Electricity - Purple - Tanzenite - Lucas Taylor  
> Energy Shields - Pink - Rhodochrosite - Aelita
> 
> Based off of the song 'Fred's Angels' from 'Big Hero 6'

**“** Why do we have to get rid of them?” asked Ebba, clutching the yellow scapolite jeweled necklace around her neck.

“We may need them again.” Peter added, the garnet gem around his neck standing out against his dark skin.

“There is no more need for these jewels.” Diane told them, her zircon stone being set in the chest on the table.

“But why? These jewels are important. Can’t we help more people if we keep them?” Edward complained, also clutching his necklace, though his was a green peridot, as he stood next to his sister Ebba.

“They no longer have power for us. They won’t work. We have no more need for them.” Sarah said taking off her necklace, the rhodochrosite glinting in the sunlight coming through the window.

“We can’t keep them,” added Nolan as he took off his tanzanite necklace. “They will find new owners when the time comes.”

Diane locked the chest after all six necklaces were secured. “The key, as well as the knowledge of our work, will die with us.” she said.

“Who wants to keep the box?” Diane asked.

“I will.” Sarah volunteered. “I’ll keep it in my attic. Hopefully someone will come to claim them.”

“I hope that you keep in mind that the chest will disappear when you put it in a place.” Nolan told everyone, mainly the three who were standing in the corner looking disappointed. “We are not meant to keep them. They will only reappear for the right group of people.”

“I hope that no one will try to look for them.” Diane said. “Let the right people stumble upon it when the time comes.”

“If anyone does try to look for them they will be wasting their lives.” Sarah said. “We tell no one about them.”

Everyone nodded in agreement though three did it reluctantly.

Sarah picked up the box and left first. Ebba and Edward left next with Dianae following them to make sure they went home instead of following Sarah. Nolan and Peter left last making sure that the Star was locked up before it disappeared.

The thought in Diane’s head was an interesting one,  _ Who will be the next Angels? _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six friends clean  
> Six friends find  
> One box sits  
> One box found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Telekinesis - Blue - Zircon - Kairi   
> Strength - Red - Garnet - Tyler Lyons  
> Speed - Yellow - Scapolite - Nikki Kirso  
> Teleportation - Green - Peridot - Nico Kirso  
> Electricity - Purple - Tanzenite - Lucas Taylor  
> Energy Shields - Pink - Rhodochrosite - Aelita
> 
> Based off of the song 'Fred's Angels' from 'Big Hero 6'

Nikki, clad in a yellow T-shirt and a leather jacket, popped her gum and tightened her blonde ponytail as she surveyed the attic she and her friends were in. “This is going to take forever, isn’t it?”

“It’s not that bad, Nikki,” Nico, Nikki’s twin brother, clad in a green T-shirt and a leather jacket, said, trying to reassure everyone. He shook his dirty blonde hair out of his brown eyes.

“Yeah,” Aelita agreed, her hot pink blouse, black skirt and leggings, and light brown hair fluffing up as she slightly bounced in place. “We are doing a service for Mrs. Negesse; we should be honored that she chose us.”

“We’ve been chosen to clean lots of attics,” Kairi mentioned, her blue shirt and black jean jacket standing out as the sun hit her and lit up her face and ponytailed brown hair. “She probably asked around and found that everyone we cleaned for was happy with our work.”

“Agreed,” Lucas suddenly said, reminding everyone of his quiet presence, his purple dress shirt perfectly complimenting his blonde hair and green eyes.

“Whelp,” Tyler said, taking off his black jean jacket, leaving him in only his red shirt that showed off his muscles and tossed his head to shake his dark brown hair out of his brown eyes. “Let’s get to work.”

“Mr. Lyons is correct,” Mrs. Negesse said as she slowly walked up the stairs into the attic. “This attic won’t clean itself. When you are done you can each have some of the cookies that I’m making.”

“That sounds delicious ma’am,” Lucas said sounding like he just met the Queen of England. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Mrs. Negesse walked back down the stairs so that the teens could work somewhat undisturbed. Everyone got to work.

 

After about about an hour the attic was half finished. Mrs. Negesse called up, “Do you kids want a snack before you continue?” Everyone nodded to each other and walked down the stairs to the kitchen for a snack. Who knew that an hour’s worth of work could make six teenagers so hungry.

Mrs. Nagesse’s cookies were amazing and the teens quickly ate about five each and ran back up to the attic to finish their job.

 

After another hour, the teens were done moving the heavier objects and started cleaning windows and dusting flat surfaces.

Kairi was washing a window when she noticed something glinting in the reflection. “What?” she whispered turning around and looking at the old dresser behind her.

“Something wrong, Kai?” Tyler asked from his spot at the other side of the room where he was polishing an old china set.

“I thought I saw something…” Kairi said, staring at the dresser in hopes to see the glint again. There it was, a small glint of blue coming from the keyhole of the locked chest on top of the dresser. The light seemed to intensify for Kairi as she walked carefully to the dresser. The others stared after her, each wondering if she wasn’t hallucinating.

“K-Kairi?” Aelita whispered as the light became so bright that all six of them saw it but in different colors. Tyler saw red, Nikki saw yellow, Nico saw green, Lucas saw purple, and Aelita saw pink.

Nikki popped her gum again as the light faded once more. “Well that was interesting.”

“What do you think it means?” Nico inquired of the the others.

“I don’t have a clue, Nico.” Lucas answered.

Tyler looked around the room. “I think we’re done here,” he said. “How ‘bout we go ask Mrs. Negesse about the chest.”

The other five nodded and Kairi picked up the chest, making her way downstairs.

“Mrs. Nagesse?” Nico inquired of the woman in the kitchen.

“Yes children?” Mrs. Nagesse asked. “Did you finish the attic?” She then looked at Kairi who was still cradling the chest in her arms. “What have you got there, Kairi?”

“That’s actually what we wanted to talk to you about,” Aelita said. “We were finishing up - we’re done now - and Kairi started to walk towards a dresser, the one that had this chest on it.”

Tyler spoke up; “She said that she saw something and then we all saw a red light.”

“No,” Nikki interrupted, “it was yellow.”

“I'm pretty sure it was green.” Nico voiced.

“Pink!” Aelita said, smiling brightly, although her eyes portrayed just how confused she was.

“I witnessed purple.” Lucas claimed.

Mrs. Nagesse nodded then looked at Kairi who seemed deep in thought. “What did you see Kairi?” She asked.

Kairi looked up, somewhat startled. “Blue… What does it mean?” She reported and asked after a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
